


Won't You Dance With Me?

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fanart, Galra Reverse Bang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Recently exiled by his parents, Lotor hosts a formal gala and ends up meeting someone new.





	Won't You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Galra Reverse Bang](http://galrareversebang.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Part of a collab with the amazing [LainaFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainafantasy)! :D  
> Check out their fic, _[Won't You Dance With Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070141)_! It's inspired by these pieces, and it's absolutely lovely, please check it out as well  <3

_Make a spark, break the dark_  
_Find a light with me_  
_Who we are from the start_  
_Won't you dance with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from _Lose It_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/178365242601/recently-exiled-by-his-parents-lotor-hosts-a)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Won't You Dance With Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070141) by [LynsFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/pseuds/LynsFantasy)




End file.
